Never Forever
by CyanPhobos
Summary: In Harry Potter's fourth year Voldemort was reborn as thirteen year old Tom Riddle. He uses the memory charm Oblivion on himself, so he can forget his past and live normally. Tom doesn't understand why everyone hates him, or why he's so attracted to the red headed girl in his grade. Follow the new Tom Marvolo Riddle through his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Never Forever

A/N: The name Tom Riddle is far more appealing to me. I will use it instead of Voldemort, sorry. Search all of the spells I used, you'll find that they are in fact used in the Harry potter series. I did my research.

Chapter 1

Tom Riddle set his feet on the ground as his cloak formed on him. His hair formed on his head and he sighed in relief.

"Master." Peter Petigrew bowed.

Riddle pulled his hood down. Peter widened his eyes. "You look… so young. My lord."

Riddle glared at him. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here."

It was true, Tom looked as if he was thirteen.

Harry watched, eyes narrowed as Tom put his foot on Cedric's face. "It's a shame. The boy is handsome."

Harry growled. "Don't touch him!"

Tom turned to Harry and grinned. "Ah, I remember you Potter. When Ginny nearly died for me? You remember, don't deny."

Harry looked down. He absolutely hated when people talked of Ginny badly. She didn't deserve it.

Tom whispered, "Legilimency." He then saw what Harry was thinking, as if Harry's eyes were Television screens.

"Hmm. Potter you must understand I never meant to hurt Ginny. I just got violent after a while… if she did free me she would've been my Queen."

Harry looked up at Tom surprised, then his look got angry. "You don't deserve her you monster!"

Riddle raised his eyebrows. "She loved me Potter. And you killed me. If I didn't try sucking the life out of her she'd be mine."

"You wish."

Riddle sighed and strolled to Potter. "Lets forget that for now. Instead, lets focus on us."

Peter used Tom's wand and pointed at the statue that held Harry. "Bombarda."

The arm that held Harry captive exploded, leaving dust and burn marks on Harry as he stumbled to the ground.

Tom turned to Peter. "Wand."

Peter nodded and gave him his wand. "You know Peter. You disgust me. But you have proved to be very useful." He waved his wand and a metallic hand grew off of Peter's arm.

"Th-thank you Lord."

Tom turned back to Harry to find him standing, "Ready to die Potter?"

Harry roared and shot a red beam of energy from his wand at Tom.

Tom shot green energy back at him. Harry was already winning. Tom grinned and Harry looked confused. "You were just reborn, and I'm about to kill you, why are you so happy?" Harry shouted.

"Because of your ignorance." Tom chuckled as he used his free hand to shoot more energy at Harry. The blast knocked Harry away, right next to the tri-wizard cup.

"The prophecy was wrong." Tom said quietly and shouted, "Bombarda Maxima!"

Harry exploded and a large crater formed where his body used to lay.

It was that easy.

"My lord… if you go to the school you'll be found immediately."

Tom shook his head and pointed his wand at himself. Peter widened his eyes. "Wha-"

Tom closed his eyes. "Oblivion."

Ginevra Molly Weasley felt slightly worried, although she was ignored by Harry constantly she still longed for his return. She knew he would win. That's when the ground started glowing. He got the cup! He was going to teleport there now! Then the cup spawned and holding it was a black haired and dark eyed boy, there was a hint of red in his eyes and Dumbledore gasped.

Ginny stood up, not meaning too, but… no she meant it. She held her hand out at Tom. Desperately wanting him, she quickly sat down before anyone noticed.

Tom stood then fell back down. "Wh… where am I?" He looked around wide eyed.

Dumbledore widened his eyes as well. "Tom?"

Tom didn't move, instead he looked around in the crowd waiting for Tom to stand.

Dumbledore set his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Thomas?"

Tom frowned. "Me?"

The crowd gasped. Many of them knew Tom from history class. He was Voldemort.

But he remembered nothing.

Dumbledore frowned. "Legilimency." He said and looked into Tom's eyes. He looked away when he realized this wasn't a trick.

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulder. "Lets get you sorted."

Harry was gone, Tom was a normal person. It was a lot to take in. Tom walked around the castles grounds with Dumbledore. Ginny sat in her dormitory, the other third year girls rambled while she stared out the window at Tom. He was so handsome. He looked younger then he did in the memories she saw. He looked… happier.

She sighed happily. He was perfect now. Not trying to kill anyone. Tom looked up at the window and by chance his eyes met with hers. They both blushed and he looked away.

The two other schools participating in the tri-wizard tournament had packed and left already.

The dinner service that night was… horrible. Everyone (except the Slytherins of course) mourned the loss of Harry. Everyone in the building was upset over the three other competitors deaths.

Tom entered the room and felt lost. He hadn't been sorted yet, he didn't belong anywhere. Everyone quickly looked up at him. Most of them in fear, they looked horrified. Then he saw a set of eyes that weren't as wide as saucers, they looked almost happy to see him. The red headed girl, she was very pretty and Tom blushed just thinking of her. After two minutes of being stared at, he walked towards the Gryffindor table. People flinched as he past. He spotted brown haired girl glaring angrily at him, and a redhead by her, crying. He ignored them and sat next to Ginny.

She blushed bright red when he sat next to her. She looked away and he frowned. He wished he knew why everyone was scared of him. Food appeared on the table and Tom almost jumped out of his seat.

"Whoa…."

Ginny served herself as well as everyone else. Tom didn't really feel hungry. He felt more like crying… or talking to the redhead goddess next to him.

"So…. How… how are you?" He asked, mentally slapping himself.

Ginny looked at him surprised. "I'm good…. Except… I lost a friend. Someone I really liked."

Tom frowned. "I heard about that…. I'm sorry…."

"Hey… don't get upset, it's nothing. I'm Ginny. Ginny Molly Wesley."

Tom suddenly felt his head start pounding, like it did when he woke up holding that cup. "That name…."

Ginny froze. Dumbledore had warned many of the students to not remind Tom of his past, for fear that his memory would return.

Toms headache receded. "Dumbledore says my name's Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I know." She said. Then she added, "Everyone's talking about you."

Tom sniffed. "Yeah… everyone hates me. I don't get it."

Ginny felt her memories of Tom prodding her. "I… I have to go." She stood up and ran out of the Great hall.

Tom blinked back tears. "No ones ever going to like me."

Ginny laid in her bed sobbing. She tried so hard to forget Tom. All he did was bring her pain. She trusted him and he tried killing her. Now… she wanted him so badly, but she couldn't be around him without the memories returning.

Alexa strolled in casually until she saw Ginny. "What's wrong?" She asked, though she knew.

"N-nothing…. Just let me be." Ginny pulled her covers over her head.

Alexa sat on her bed. "I'm sorry… for everything you've been through. But he's different now."

Ginny sighed and sat up, letting the blanket fall off. "I guess your right. It's just so hard…. He could be lying."

Alexa shook her head. "I heard Dumbledore use the mind reading spell on him. He's really a normal guy now."

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted and Draco Malfoy grinned like a madman.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "No."

The hat frowned. You've always trusted my guidance."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Tom is in Gryffindor. That's that."

Tom set the hat on the stool and followed the Gryffindor members as they marched upstairs.

The sorting hat looked at Dumbledore. "Explain."

"If he was in Slytherins hands, they would do everything in their power to revive his memories, and he would return to his evil ways. If he is in their worst enemies house, then he should be safe. And if Tom's memory isn't intact, then we are safe, all of us."

"What?!" Ginny squealed as Alexa told her.

"You change your mind a lot." Alexa grinned. "But at least your happy."

"Of course I'm happy! He's my age, he's normal and…."

Alexa just nodded. "It's getting late love bird. Lets get so e shut eye."

Tom sat in an armchair listening to his new "Family's" murmurs. Ron Weasley the stood and pointed his wand at Thomas.

"I say… we kill him. He's obviously lying. He killed Harry. He'll kill us!" He held his wand to Tom's neck.

Tom burst into tears. "I don't know what you think I've done! I just want friends! I want to be accepted and to have a family!" He pushed Ron away and ran to his dorm, bursting and laying on his bed, sobbing quietly.

He knew it was unmanly but he didn't care. He'd done nothing wrong.

"You should all be ashamed of yourself!" Hermione shouted. "It doesn't matter what he did before. That wasn't him, he's a new man now!"

He heard stomping and Hermione burst into his room. "Hey."

He looked at her and wiped his eyes. "H-hi…."

"I'm sorry for being so… rude at dinner, glaring and such… I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

Tom hesitantly took it. "T-Tom Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom woke up and yawned, smiling and looking around happily. He felt good to be alive. He stretched and yawned again. The other boys were in the bathroom. He would shower that night, he didn't want to bother them.

Tom got out of bed and opened his dresser to see Gryffindor robes. He put his pants, button up shirt, tie, socks, shoes and finally the robe. He loved the colours and he kept his smile.

Eventually their was a knock at the third year boy's door. Tom answered and frowned when he saw Ginny. "Uh…."

Ginny looked away and bit her bottom lip. Tom watched then looked away too.

Ginny hated being awkward around Tom. She just wanted to have him hold her. And for him to plant kisses up her neck…. 'No! Your only thirteen.' She thought to herself.

"Good morning…." Tom said quietly, still looking away.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Since I'm in your age-group Dumbledore wants me to show you to all your classes today."

Tom nodded and looked into her eyes. Okay…. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and she flinched. "Don't worry. I don't like it either."

Ginny grinned. "Good." Her happiness was starting to return as she thought about the possible future.

Tom looked down at his creepy wand, then did something Ginny would never have expected. He snapped it.

She gasped and he dropped the pieces to the ground, crushing them. He sighed in relief. He then looked up into her eyes again. "Ginny is long for something… Gin-"

"Ginevra." She cooed into his ear. He blushed and backed away slightly. "Sorry…. I knew you before you lost your memory. I knew you really good. You knew me better then anyone did."

He blushed more. "I want to remember you…."

She grabbed his hand, her cheeks burning furiously. "It's better this way."

He sat next to her again as they ate. Ginny felt fairly uncomfortable as they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall and Tom seemed a bit flustered as well. They ate in silence, brushing against each other as they did so and when they were done she laid her hand on his.

He jerked his hand away in surprise, she felt pained, but quickly understood. "It's fine if your not ready fo-"

"Thanks. It's just hard to get used to this." He admitted.

Ron and Hermione sat across from them wide eyed. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron." Ginny said quickly.

Ron held his hand across the table at Tom. "I'm sorry for getting so… angry yesterday. It's very unlike me. It's just…. Harry was my friend."

Tom took his hand and shook. Happy to have friends, no matter how they were at first. "It's fine Ron. Are you and Ginny related by chance?"

Ron nodded. "I'm a year older, by the way, Ronald Weasley."

Ginny took Tom's hand and he again pulled away. "Sorry Tom…. We've got class."

He stood and walked with Ginny and a few other random students out of the Great Hall.

They were walking to Gryffindor tower for there books when Ginny recognised an unpleasant voice. "Tom, what are you doing with this Gryffindor scum?"

Ginny frowned. Tom turned and she did as well. She noticed an expression on his face that she hasn't seen since…. She shook the thought away and Tom glared at Draco. "I am Gryffindor, in case you haven't noticed."

Draco laughed. "You were Slytherin once, you were the heir o-"

Ginny pulled out her wand, pointed at Draco, and screamed the word, "Langlock!"

Draco frowned and tried talking only to realise his tongue was glued to the top of his mouth. "Mmmmffffffff!" He cried to Goyle.

She just got her Tom, she wouldn't lose him so easily. Never.

Tom raised an eyebrow and Ginny grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her to the portrait guarding Gryffindor tower. "Fairy Lights." She whispered and the portrait opened. Her and Tom walked in and once inside Tom pressed her gently against the wall.

"Why'd you do that to him?" He made sure to barely press against her.

She blushed. "Malfoy's a jerk… and…. I didn't want him telling you lies about me."

Tom grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You want me thinking perfectly of you?"

Their lips were so close… Ginny could taste his warm, somehow minty breath. "Isn't it obvious?" She whispered.

He pulled away blushing. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Tom." She said, disappointed that the moment ended. "Lets get our books… oh right… you would've had to buy them. We'll shop at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Alright." He followed her as she ran up the staircase, then he waited outside her room as she grabbed her books.

"And what exactly would Amortentia smell like, Ginny?"

Ginny froze, she'd zoned out. Tom turned to look at Ginny, who quickly looked at Snape. "I… don't know."

"Well maybe if you had paid less attention to Thomas and more attention to the lesson, you'd understand." Snape then continued with the lesson.

Ginny felt horrible, until Tom placed his hand on hers. As long as she had him.

The weekend finally came and Tom set off to Hogsmeade with Ginny. As they walked through the village he frowned. "Ginny… almost every boy and girl here are a couple."

"Hmm… would you be bothered if this was a date?" She said while she picked out textbooks for him.

Tom froze then looked into Ginny's eyes. "Would you call this a date?"

She grinned and bought the books. "We'll get to the romance after we get you a wand."

Tom's new wand wasn't creepy like his last, it was nice, and almost like a giant, would sewing needle. They walked out of the shop and Ginny grabbed Tom's hand.

Ginny knew not to push Tom, and holding his hand was far enough for now.

Tom smiled and walked off to a coffee shop. They sat at a table and then as soon as they sat down, Draco handed her a hot chocolate.

"On the house, as a peace offering." He said before sitting down at his table.

She frowned but drank it anyways, not wanting to cause a fuss while Tom and her were so happy. Tom didn't get anything, he just let his eyes wander. Ginny of course had her eyes on him. The whole time she drank her slightly pink, warm drink.

He was so handsome, she'd always known that, but… he looked somehow… better. "Ginevra? Are you okay?"

She walked around the table and cooed in his ear, "I'm more then okay."

She pulled him by his hand out of the coffee shop and he didn't struggle. "Where are we-"

She pulled him into a back alley and pressed hard against him, pressing him against the wall and her body. "G-Ginevra?"

She moaned when he said it. "I love when you call me that… it makes me feel grown up." She kissed his ear.

"Ginevra…. Stop, what ever this is it isn't funny."

"Mmm… you smell so good Tom…." She purred into his ear as she flicked his earlobe with her tongue.

"Stop. Now." His voice sounded almost scared… he scared her once upon a time… not like this though.

He started struggling. "No Tom, you must stay with me, I have something I want to show you."

He pushed her away. She pulled out her wand. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." She pointed at him. "Immobulus."

He stopped moving, he couldn't move. Only think, see, breathe, hear… feel….

She out her wand away and returned to kissing his ear, then she lifted his robe off him and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed his neck, then his chest, then she kissed his neck again, sucking on it and nibbling gently.

Hermione walked past and stopped, then backtracked and widened her eyes. She could smell the scent of Amortentia from there, she ran to Ginny and pushed her away. "Oh no….." She mumbled.

Tom woke up in the hospital wing, the taste of mandrake lingering his mouth, then it all came back to him. He couldn't help but let a tear loose. He wiped it away and got up. Poppy looked towards him.

"Feeling better?"

Tom nodded and walked out, returning to his room and lying in bed. It was supper time but he couldn't eat. He wasn't the least bit hungry.

A knock on his door made him jump from bed. He cautiously opened the door and upon seeing Ginny closed it.

Ginny was shocked, to say the least. The door slammed in her face and she felt tears sliding down her cheek. All it took was one date for her to ruin everything.

She wiped tears away but they kept coming. "Tom… please let me in. I'm sorry."

"Why? So you can… freeze me again?"

"N-no…. I don't know what came over me! Draco! Hermione said she smelled Amortentia, he poisoned me with the love potion!"

The door opened and Tom looked into her eyes. She blushed bright red. "Please t forgive me Tom."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He shut the door in her face again and went Bach to bed.

Ginny didn't sleep much. She rarely ever cried. Now she did it so often. She messed so much up…. I can't lose him. The school depends on me. To keep him good.

Tom awoke with a startle to see a blonde girl with green eyes, above him, she was grinding against him gently and he groaned in pleasure. He then pulled his wand out. "I suggest you get off. Now."

She kissed his neck but got off. Tom looked around at the cold room. It was familiar. Very familiar.

Draco sat in a chair next to him. "Tom, this is Rachael. She's very fond of your work."

Rachael nodded, moving back on top of Tom. "I don't know what your talking about, nor do I want to. Now get off me."

Rachael grinned evilly and pulled his wand away, then kissed his neck again. Tom didn't know how he did it. But she flew off him with a wave of his hand. He then stood up and tipped Malfoy's chair on top of him. "Goodnight." He said, running out of the room and back to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
